Wishing Willow
by SASLY
Summary: Anya tricks Willow into making a careless wish.
1. Anya's Choice

****

WISHING WILLOW

SUMMARY: Anya tricks Willow into making a careless wish. 

RATING: PG for now

SPOILERS: This begins during the scene at The Espresso Pump in the episode "Entropy". Anya's conversation with Willow and Tara goes a little differently. After Willows wish it becomes AU for the series as a whole.

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine. Not making any profit. Joss owns all.

AUTHORS NOTES: This idea's been floating around in my head awhile now and I've finally decided to try and put it down on paper, so to speak. Being that it's the first fic I've ever tried to write, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism anyone has to offer. I've seen at least two other stories recently that are similar to this, but neither of them approached it the same way I was interested in. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue

Anya paused outside the Espresso Pump when she noticed Willow and Tara. Did she really want to do this? Despite the desire for vengeance she was feeling, she still loved Xander. She knew if she was successful that he would never have anything to do with her again, not to mention his friends. **His **friends she thought, acknowledging the fact that they were never really her friends. They tolerated her because she was with Xander, but none of them had ever accepted her for herself. Willows snide remarks, Giles rather contemptuous amusement at her expense whenever she made an honest mistake and of course Xanders constant public correction of her. All these thoughts ran thru her mind in an instant, firming her resolve and causing her to momentarily forget that before the disaster that was supposed to be her wedding she had begun to finally be accepted in the "gang". She looked in once more at Willow and Tara, made up her mind and went inside.

****

Chapter One

Willow was giddy. She was doing it. She was finally talking to Tara again and Tara wanted to talk to her to. She wasn't going to waste this chance. This time she was going to do everything right. This time…

"Hi"

"Anya? Oh my god. You're back" Willow said as she got up to hug her. Anya hugged her back, a little stunned. Willow was worried about her? 

"We've been worried about you" a softer voice said. Anya looked up to see Tara smiling at her. Tentatively she smiled back and suddenly realized that if she went through with her plans that Tara might never forgive her. She wondered why she had never considered that before now. Stepping back from Willow she began to reconsider once more

Somewhat distractedly she replied " I…, after the…, I had to be alone for awhile." The pain in her voice was evident to both women. The three of them sat silent for a few, very awkward moments. Finally Tara replied.

"I understand" She didn't need to say anything else. Anya and Willow both understood what she meant. For the first time since the wedding Anya was able to truly recognize a kindred pain. If I had my powers then she wondered. Willow on the other began to realize the extent of Tara's feelings of betrayal. Can I ever really make it up to her she began to ask herself. Thinking further she realized that she didn't have a choice. Tara had to be in her life. She just had to. To distract herself from any other options she asked Anya.

"Are you back to stay?" She didn't know what to expect Anya to say, so she wasn't really surprised when she replied

"I don't know. Things are more complicated now. I still have to deal with Xander and decide what to do with my share of the Magic Box if I don't." As she said it she realized it was true. She hadn't decided about anything but her desire for vengeance since she got her powers back. It wasn't as if she needed the money she thought sadly. I'm going to miss the place. It was then that she realized that she was going through with her plan no matter what. 

"Well if there's anything we can do to help…" Willow began before Anya interrupted her.

"There is. Tell me about Xander. You know him better then anyone. Tell me why he would do this to me. But not here. Do you have time to come back to my apartment with me?" she asked both women. Tara answered first.

"Sure. It won't kill us to miss a class just this once." She looked at Willow somewhat mischievously as she said it know how she felt about school. Willow just looked back at her, to surprised to say anything at first. Finally she turned to an impatient Anya and said

"Let's go"

Several hours and a few drinks later the three women were still at Anya's apartment. Willow had told her about Xander. A great deal more than she had imagined. She had never known the extent of emotional and sometimes physical abuse he had suffered at the hands of what was supposed to be his family. As she listened to Willow talk to Tara about meeting Buffy she realized if he hadn't had the support that Willow and later Buffy had given him he would most likely have turned out far worse than he did. Pondering this she heard Willow say what she had been waiting to hear. Stunned , she thought to herself [Could it be this easy?] She continued to listen and realized that it was. She would probably never get a better opportunity. She turned her head to hide her face as she went thru the change. What, a slightly drunk Willow had said reverberated in her mind.

"Given what we've been through the past few years I wish that Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles, you, myself and hell even Spike could go back to the day Buffy arrived here knowing what we know now. We could make sure not to repeat the same mistakes. Xander probably wouldn't like it very much though. He hated school with a fiery passion. " 

"Done" Anya whispered, wondering if she was making a mistake. 


	2. Going back to school

****

Chapter Two

Buffy jumped out of her bed. What the hell just happened she thought. One second she was beating the crap out of a couple of generic vamps, in the middle of the night and the next she was back in her bed, the sun was almost up and she was wearing a pair of PJ's she knew she had gotten rid of years ago. She heard someone call her name and she froze. Slowly she turned and and watched her Mother come thru her bedroom door. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. It was her. It was Mom. It was impossible. What's going on she thought. Her mother came over to her, put her hand on her forehead and said her name again. It broke her out of her trance and she finally noticed how young her Mother appeared to be. Then she noticed her clothes. She looked around her room and saw the unpacked bags, the bare walls and then she saw her reflection. She looked back at her Mother and suddenly lunged forward and hugged her. She knew she had to find out what had happened but for the moment she just wanted to be able to hold her Mother again and never let go. Which of course was when Dawn woke up.

"AAIIEEE!!!" 

Buffy immediately let go of her Mother and ran in the direction of Dawns room. She pushed the door open and stopped abruptly when she saw her. Staring back at her was a nine year old girl with pigtails, braces and Bugs Bunny pajamas. She ran to Buffy, looked up at her and asked franticly

" WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOOBS?"

"Shh" Buffy told her. "Everythings going to be ok". Even though she knew they had to find out what was going on , she was trying not to laugh at the rather indignant question. Frantic whiny Dawn was one thing, but a nine year old pouting, whiny Dawn was another. Before she could get Dawn calmed down however another voice called her name.

"Dawn" Dawn froze in Buffys arms. Looking up at Buffy in disbelief she saw her smile and slightly nod her head. Slowly pulling away she stared at her Mother for a moment and then hugged her fiercely.

"I missed you so much" she sobbed . 

Joyce meanwhile was wondering what had gotten into her daughters. First Buffy and now Dawn were acting as if they hadn't seen her in months. "Okay, what did you two do?" she asked suspiciously.

We've been fighting assorted demons and monsters for the past 6 years Buffy wanted to say. We've been watching as the people we love the most leave us or die. We've been trying to fill the void you left when you went away and failing miserably. All those thoughts went thru her mind but she couldn't say any of them to this incarnation of her Mother so she said the only thing she could think of.

"Nothing" mentally she winced. Nothing? That's the best you can come up with? She scolded herself and tried to make up for it by giving her Mother the most innocent look she could manage under the current circumstances. Joyce wasn't buying any of it however. Narrowing her eyes she looked at both girls for a few long moments and was about to say something else when she noticed the time on the clock by Dawn's bed.

"7:00. Oh my god. I'm going to be late. And it's my first day at the gallery. Both of you get dressed and ready for school in 30 minutes. I'll put some Pop-Tarts in the toaster." They stared back at her for a second until she said **"Today" **both girls seemed to be in a daze as they finally got moving. She stared at them for another moment wondering again what was going on before she went downstairs. 

45 minutes later Buffy was getting out of her Mothers Jeep. She had to speak to Giles. She was on her way up the stairs to the school before Joyce had time to go into her prepared motivational speech. "Try not to get kicked out" she muttered as she drove away. 

****

An hour earlier at the Rosenberg residence

Willow blinked and tried to get her bearings. What had happened? Where was she? She was laughing and talking to Tara and Anya just a second before. Still somewhat confused she noticed a vaguely familiar lamp in the darkened room beside the bed. Turning it on she looked around the room for another moment until everything suddenly came into focus and she recognized her old bed, her old clothes, and her old room. In her parents house. Her confusion immediately vanished and her guard went up as she realized something Hellmouthy must have happened to her. She walked over to the dresser and caught her reflection. Somehow she wasn't to surprised to find she was looking at the reflection of her sixteen year old self. As she studied herself, noting how young she looked she suddenly remembered the wish she had made. Eyes widening she silently cursed to herself . After what happened with Dawn's ill fated wish how she have been so careless. Looking around her room she noticed her schoolbooks. She picked up the notebook she knew had her homework. She opened it and looked at the date of her last assignment already knowing what it would be. She looked at it a second then put it down. She had to get to the school. If her wish had come true then both Buffy and Xander, along with Giles would be there, aware of what had happened but not knowing why. . Tara wouldn't though. She would be back with her father and brother, fully aware of what had happened but in no position to do anything about it. In the back of her mind Willow began to panic as she realized she had no way of contacting her. She was going to have to wait and hope Tara contacted her. Turning to her closet she began to get dressed.

****

Xander

What was he doing with a skateboard Xander wondered. Why was he out after dark walking the streets of Sunnydale alone? What the hell was he wearing? As he was wondering if he were dreaming he continued to walk. Where was he going he asked himself. If he were dreaming did it matter. Of course if he was dreaming why was he asking himself if he was dreaming. Shaking his head at his thoughts he turned right at the next corner and stopped in shock. It can't be he thought. It's gone. It's not supposed to be here. Slowly he began to walk again, knowing now where he had been going. There was a presence about it that loomed larger than the building itself. He wondered if it was just his imagination or did it seem to awaken as he drew nearer. "I remember you" it almost whispered "Welcome back." Growing more nervous as he got closer he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Like a bucket of cold water it served to snap him out of his trance. More alert and now remembering the need to not draw attention to himself he ran towards the sound trying to keep as close to the wall as possible. Finally he saw the broken window and stopped just before he would have passed in front of it. He noticed the wooden frame had been broken as well and carefully pulled a six inch section with a jagged end to it out. As he was trying to decide whether or not to go thru the window after the intruder the decision was made for him. He heard a growl, a sudden then silenced scream and knew he was to late. He had to leave. Before he could move however the vampire came back around the corner and saw him. She was startled for a moment then smiled and continued to walk towards him. Xander knew he was in trouble. There was no way he could outrun her and he knew. So did she for that matter. Clenching his fist he felt the stake in his hand. The angle didn't allow the vamp to see it. Knowing he would only have one chance he waited in what he hoped the vampire would assume to be a state of terror, unable to run. He didn't have to try to hard actually. The vamp stopped at the window sill, saw the lightening of the horizon and without saying a word grabbed Xander and pulled him towards her. Pulling his head sharply to the right, she went into gameface and was about to bite him when she suddenly felt a terrible pain in her chest. She pulled back and looked down in disbelief at the stake in her heart. She only had time to whisper "How…" before she exploded into dust. Standing in her ashes trying to figure out what was happening he saw someone else come around the same corner she had only seconds before. He couldn't believe his eyes at first. The figure continued to walk towards him and finally he came to his senses. 

"Giles?"

"Xander?"

****

Sunnydale High library, a few minutes earlier

Giles stared at his empty hand. He had been in the process of lifting a cup of tea to sip but it was gone, along with saucer he had been holding in his other hand. Then he noticed the sleeves on his arms. To be more precise he noticed the _tweed _sleeves on his arms. Finally he realized he was wearing a tweed suit. Looking at the stacks he also realized where he was. What he didn't know was why or how. Looking at his surroundings again he knew he also needed to ask the question when as well. He walked over and went behind the counter to confirm what he already knew had happened. That's when he saw it. The book. **VAMPYR **was stamped across the front. Slowly he ran his fingers across the cover, remembering the first time he saw Buffy. So young. So determined _not _to be the slayer. With a start he remembered that here and now she was still young. Still an innocent in so many ways. His resolve to return to his own time and place suddenly conflicted with the realization that if he stayed he could change the course of events and spare all of them a great deal of pain. While thinking about what he should do he heard a noise in the hall just outside the library doors. He crept to the window and looked out just in time to see a female vampire drop the body of a young male to the floor. She looked down and grinned at the body then turned and walked around the corner. Waiting a few seconds to make sure she had gone Giles left the library and checked the body briefly before looking around the corner, just in time to see the vampire explode into dust. That she had been staked was a surprise, but not as big a surprise as the identity of the person who had staked her. Walking towards him Giles heard him speak his name. 

"Giles?" 

"Xander?" 

"What's going on?" ""I remember going to bed last night and then suddenly I think I'm dreaming walking to school before the sun comes up with a skateboard." He looked at Giles hoping that this was indeed a dream or rather a nightmare from which he would soon awaken. No such luck however.

"I'm afraid it's not a dream Xander" "Come on. Let's get back to the library and wait for Buffy and Willow." As he said it Giles wondered if Willow was involved in this somehow. With a twinge of regret he knew he wouldn't be surprised if she was. He was distracted from his thoughts about Willow when it finally occurred to him to ask Xander what he was doing at school at this time of the morning.

"I always tried to leave for school before my Dad was awake. It made things easier. By the time I got home from school he was at a bar somewhere. By the time he got home I was already asleep." He grinned at Giles before he continued "Of course this was before Buffy…" he trailed off looking at Giles as what he was about to say registered in his mind. "This is the day she first shows up in Sunnydale isn't it?".

"Yes" Giles replied as he went into his office to begin his ritual of making tea to soothe his nerves. It didn't work however as there weren't any tea bags or a teapot for that matter. Turning back to Xander in frustration he said "I'm assuming that since you are aware of what's happening, Buffy and Willow will be as well". Pulling a chair out from one of the tables Giles sat down. Removing his glasses he wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. Xander meanwhile wandered back over to the doors. Glancing out he suddenly remembered they had a very immediate problem.

"Uh Giles?" he said looking thru the window. "We've got a problem"

****

A small house in a rural community called Andersenville, OR

"TARA" 

Tara jumped and turned around. Her father and brother were sitting at the dining room table looking at her. "Have you been listening to a word I said?" her father asked in that soft dangerous voice she still had occasional nightmares about. Her brother Donny just sat smirking at her. "Wh What…" she finally got out. What was she doing here? _Here. _This house where she promised herself she would never return. The house where her mother was…. where she died

"I said" she heard her father say as he got up and began to walk towards her "that you need to get your head out of the clouds and bring us our dinner" as her father got closer he paused and pulled a long leather strap off the wall.

"How many times are you going to make me do this until you learn to listen?" As he continued to advance Tara began to back away quickly as her fear and desperation continued to mount and then she stopped. She wasn't sure what was going on but she had faced countless demons, vampires and other assorted evils the past two years. She had stood up to a hellgod knowing what the price would be. Looking at the man advancing on her her fear disappeared. Crossing her arms she said one word

"Stop". The spell leapt toward her father, the magic shaped by her intent. He stopped immediately, his arm slightly raised, as he had been preparing for her _lesson._ The expression on his face was priceless she thought. How could she ever had been afraid of him for so long. Looking past him she noticed her brother Donny. He had gotten up and was running towards her. 

"Sleep" she commanded and he fell to the floor as if poleaxed. She turned back to her father. Studying him for a few moments she finally said "Obey" and released him from his paralysis. 

"Now tell me how you got me here" she demanded.

"You've never left" he said stunning her. She just stared at him for a second and then glanced around and was stunned again. Walking over to the small mirror she looked at her reflection. Her face was devoid of any makeup and her hair, although pulled back and clean looked as if it hadn't been combed in a week. She looked down at the dress she was wearing. A dreadful suspicion began to form in her mind. She went back over to her father and demanded. 

"What is todays date?"

He told her and after confirming her fears she knew she had to get back to Sunnydale. Although, she thought as she packed, I'm actually going back for the first time. After she was thru packing she went back into the dining room and saw her father still sitting on the sofa where she had left him. 

"I'm leaving" she told him "and I'm not coming back"

"Yes you will" he replied. "You're only 15" "All the magic in the world won't change that." "You'll need me eventually, especially when you reach your twentieth birthday. No matter how far you go or how many _friends _you make no one's going to help you when the demon shows itself."

"You lie" she told him "I know the truth. There aren't any demons in the Maclay women. There never have been." There have only been men who were afraid of our power." "I don't need you anymore." "I have friends, people who will help me" "Who'll let me be me, without judgement or ridicule" 

"If only your mother could see you now" :She'd be so…" he never got the chance to finish. 

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS" she screamed. "You got her to deny her true self for you. She worked herself to death for you. And did you shed a single tear when she was gone. No. The only thing you concerned yourself with was who was going to take care of you. You never loved her. You certainly never loved me. So don't presume to speak for her. You don't have the right." 

Despite trying to keep from crying in front of her father she could feel the tears begin to fall. "Stay" she said hoarsely and ran out to the front porch. After crying herself out she just sat for awhile thinking about her mother. How kind she was, how wise. Why did she stay she wondered. She certainly could have done what I just did. What hold did he have on her. The longer she thought about her mother the angrier she grew at her father. Long suppressed, her desire for retribution against him finally surfaced and Tara literally shook with anger. She knew she couldn't go back in the house and confront him right now or she might do something to him she'd regret later. It was then, when her anger was at its peak that Anya appeared. 

"Hello Tara" she said rather nervously. Although she had been keeping an eye on everyone that had been directly affected by Willows wish she hadn't planned to speak with any of them. Tara's pain was so great however that she felt compelled to. 

"Anya?" said Tara, once again taken completely by surprise. What was she doing here. Then she understood. "You're a vengeance demon again aren't you?' "You were the one that granted Willows wish?" Anya didn't say anything. Her silence was all the confirmation Tara needed. "Why" she asked.

"Because of Xander. Because I wanted vengeance and yet irony of ironies as a demon I can't grant my own wishes." Tara wasn't feeling very sympathetic however.

"I see…, no I don't see. How exactly is Xander supposed to be hurt by this?" Tara asked both angry and confused.

Anya looked at her, confused in her own right. "Willow said…, I mean she said he would hate it. I know he doesn't like to talk about his school years. Especially before Buffy showed up." "Besides" she said bitterly "it was the only wish I could get out of any of you that would hurt Xander in any way." She continued, speaking a bit more softly "I had to do something. He hurt me. He hurt me so bad"

"Anya sweetie" said Tara "like I told you before, I understand the feelings of betrayal that you've been feeling. I sympathize, I really do, but this isn't going to hurt Xander. Oh he's definitely going to be pissed, but think about the wish, what it really said. He's still going to have Willow, Buffy and Giles to help him. Unlike before though, they're all going to be aware of how to deal with everything coming down the road for the next few years. You've given him, all of us actually the chance to do something most people can only fantasize about. To correct the mistakes of the past. Once he, they, get past the anger, they're going to recognize it as a gift. Not a curse" 

"I never thought about any of that" Anya replied "I just wanted to hurt him"

"You can reverse it you know. The wish I mean" Tara trailed off at the look Anya gave her. The feeling of dread she had been keeping at bay began to overtake her again. 

"It's to late" Anya whispered

"What do you mean it's to late?" "I thought if your power center was destroyed the wishes you granted would be nullified?" 

"No." Anya replied "Only the last wish I granted" she looked away from Tara. "I've already granted another wish." She whispered "This reality is permanently set now. Nothing can change it."

They sat in silence for awhile before Tara got up. "I've got to get to Sunnydale" she sighed "Although I have know idea _how _I'm going to get there"

"I can help" Anya replied. "If you want me to"

Smiling slightly Tara said "I appreciate the offer Anya, but I've already got my bags packed. I just need the money for a bus ticket"

"I meant I can grant you a wish if you want" 

"I don't understand" Tara said "I thought you only granted wishes to scorned women" 

This time Anya smiled "No. Those are just the types of wishes I choose to grant. My raison d'etre if you will" "If you want I can grant you a wish just this once" "Anything you want, except to reverse another wish" she said before Tara could speak. 

Tara just looked at her for a moment then asked "Anything?" 

"Anything" Anya replied.

Tara thought about it for a few minutes. Finally she came to a decision. She went back inside the little house. Getting a piece of paper and a pencil she wrote in exact detail what she wanted her wish to be.

After she was finished she turned to Anya and said "I wish for what I just wrote down"

"Granted"

Anya felt a change sweep over her. It took her only a few seconds to realize that she was human again. Stunned, she sat down and then looked up at Tara silently demanding an explanation.

"That was the last wish you'll ever be able to grant." Tara told her. "It can't be reversed either, because unlike before your power center can never be destroyed" "Don't worry though," she continued hastily as she saw Anya's face drain of color " I made sure that we will be taken care of"

"What do you mean?" Anya asked, still in shock. Tara pulled a chair over and sat down facing her. She took hold of her hands. They stayed there until Anya finally began to get her bearings. Tara let go of her hands finally leaned back in her chair, grinned and told her.

"I won't let anything happen to my sister"

Ten minutes later a brand new 1997 Cherry Red corvette pulled away and headed towards a portal opening in front of it. In the front seat a newly emancipated Tara Maclay-Giles and Anya Jenkins-Giles were laughing. 

"I can't wait to see the look on Giles face when he finds out he suddenly has two teenage daughters?" Tara was saying as she gunned the engine. 

Anya looked at her in amazement "It's always the quiet ones" she said to herself. 

As they went thru the portal to Sunnydale Anya asked her "What was the rest of your wish?" Tara just smiled and said nothing. The portal closed. 

Inside the house two men awoke from a midday nap and began to finish the business of the day. If anyone were there at that moment they would not have seen anything that would indicate a girl had been living there. Indeed, if the father or son had been asked about a daughter or sister they would reply that no such person had ever _existed _much less lived there.

****

An apartment in Texas, somewhere along the Gulf of Mexico

"Bloody hell" Spike shouted as he leapt off a bed that he was_ not _lying in just a few seconds before. He had been watching Buffy as she worked out some of her frustrations by wiping the graveyard with a pack of what looked to be fairly young vamps. 

"Where the hell am I?"

"Spike?"

He froze for a moment then turned around slowly. There she was, lying on the bed, as beautiful as the last time her saw her. Of course he thought she's responsible for… whatever this is

"What kind of game are you playing Dru? "Where am I?" "How did you get me here?" he demanded harshly.

"Spike?" she asked again, confused by his sudden hostility. Trying to get up she faltered a moment as a wave of dizziness overtook her. "Why are you angry" she asked "I stayed here like you asked me to." "And you brought me such a lovely gift" she said, gesturing to the body of the young girl lying on the bed next to her.

Spike stared at her for a long moment, not quite believing what he was seeing. It was Dru. But she was acting like nothing had happened. The last time he had seen her he was offering to stake her to prove his love for Buffy. When she left afterwards he knew that they would never be together again. He grimaced slightly at the memory. He didn't like to think about it, knowing he should have died that night. Buffy hadn't killed him, though at the time he had no idea why she hadn't. Focusing his thoughts back to the present he looked around the little apartment they were in. There was something familiar about it that he couldn't quite place. Walking over to the table in the dining area he glanced down at the newspaper strewn around on the top. He grabbed the first page he saw in disbelief. The date was 10 Oct 1996. It was a page from the Dallas Morning News with the headline **PEROT CALLS FOR DOLE'S EXCLUSION FROM FINAL DEBATE. **

This can't be true he was thinking, it has to be a trick of some kind. Somebody, somewhere is having a good laugh at my expense. Angrily he walked back over to Dru, grabbing her shoulders to demand she tell him what was going on when he smelt it. The smell of her impending death. Not quite as strong as when they had first arrived in Sunnydale, it was present nevertheless. It was what immediately convinced him that he was indeed in the past. With Dru. Before they had ever gone to Sunnydale. Releasing Dru he looked around the apartment once more, his memories of this point in time becoming clearer. His eyes took in the bodies strewn around the bed before finally focusing on the girl. Her dead eyes looked back at him. For a brief moment a face with clear blue eyes and long shiny brown hair superimposed itself over hers with a look of silent accusation. Quickly looking back at Dru he saw the expression on her face change from confusion to horror as she saw that the Spike standing in front of her wasn't the same as the one just the night before. Sinking into the bed she was silent until she finally looked up at him and said

"You've left me haven't you?" "You're not my Spike, my wicked black knight." She hissed at him "You are full of regret, for a **human. **A **slayer**." "And the girl, you love her, you will protect her now, not me. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. After a few moments she looked up and told him "You're going to kill me."

Spike was at a loss. She was right of course. He wasn't going to deny his feelings for Buffy and Dawn. And the only way to save Dru was the Ritual of DuLac, which would involve Angel. If the date on the newspaper was correct then Angel would be in Sunnydale right now with Buffy. His eyes widened and a smirk began to form on his lips as it suddenly occurred to him that he could start over with Buffy and seriously annoy Angel at the same time.

"She knows" Dru suddenly whispered "they all know." then she lost conciousness and began to slump forward and toward the floor. 

Moving quickly Spike caught her and laid her back on the bed. Stroking her face gently he remembered how at times he would have to go out hunting and bring her back 2 or 3 meals at a time. Sometimes this would continue for a week or more before she was able to regain her strength and they could move on. 

Looking at eyes of the dead girl once more he knew he wouldn't be able to do that again. He wondered if she had a sister or mother. Would they miss her as much as he had missed Buffy. He grimaced as he admitted, to himself at least, what he would rather have died then to reveal to anyone else. He was feeling empathy. It had begun with Joyce's illness, intensified with her death and reached a crescendo with Buffy's death. That terrible summer he spent with Dawn, the two of them sharing their grief and pain had finally culminated in him beginning to think about what the loved ones of his and Dru's victims might have felt. 

Spike continued to stroke her face gently as he struggled to accept a decision he had already made. This was Dru, his black goddess, for over a century his lover and of course, his sire. He thought about their life together, how much they had seen, the passion they had shared and then remembered Sunnydale, Angelus and her betrayal. He sat and remembered it all until the sun began to go down and the room was completely dark. Finally he got up, walked over, picked up one of the chairs and snapped off a leg. He went back over to the bed and leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Goodbye baby"

A few minutes later he was speeding up the interstate on his way to Sunnydale. He never looked back. 


	3. Setting The Stage Pt 1

****

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay first I apologize for the extreme delay in updating, but real life has a nasty habit of taking up all your free time with things that are more important if not more interesting. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently for awhile. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em coming. To clarify a few points that were raised (1) I thought I remembered a few times during the series, comments made about Xander trying to get away from his family. That's why I thought it would make sense for him to be walking to school. (2) Although we all saw Dawn's 16th birthday party I figured that going back to the day they first arrived in Sunnydale would take them back before her 10th birthday. (3) Darla was indeed at the school in the middle of the night, but for the purposes of this story I altered that slightly. The high school being directly on top of the hellmouth probably allowed any of the Master's minions to come and go rather quickly anyway. 

CHAPTER 3

The Master's lair

"The sleeper shall" Luke never got to finish the ritual. The Master, instead of ascending in a solemn, dignified manner, practically leapt up out of the pool, snarling in an almost blind rage. 

Glaring at the roof of the mystical prison he was trapped in he screamed one word. "NOOOOO"

Luke was stunned. He was the Master's oldest, but he could not remember ever seeing him like this. The Master was always in control of himself. Rarely did he even lose his temper, but when he did he was methodical in his punishments. He waited as the Master raged, knowing he might be risking his own life if he dared try and ask what had happened. Finally the Master had calmed enough that Luke felt it safe to approach him.

"Master?" he asked, falling to his knees and bowing his head as the Master turned towards him. He heard the footsteps as the Master approached and was unceremoniously jerked off his feet. 

"Darla's dead" he said looking into Luke's eyes, waiting to see what his reaction would be. If it was anything other than surprise and shock he would make his death slow and more painful than he could imagine. Watching the play of emotions over his face the Master nodded to himself, satisfied that Luke had nothing to do with what had happened. He would still be able to fulfill the role of The Vessel. 

Releasing him he began to pace once more inside the confines of the barrier. Unlike most other vampires he was able to feel those he created. Of all his creations Darla was the one who had taken the greatest joy in being a vampire. Her pleasure was always felt by him, even when she thought she was surprising him. It was a constant that had kept him from going mad when he had found himself trapped underground in a church after his disastrous attempt to open the hellmouth over half a century before. Now she was dead. Only a day before the Harvest, when he would walk the earth once more, she had been taken from him. He would find out who killed her he thought to himself. After the Harvest. He turned back to Luke.

"How go the preparations for the Harvest?" he asked, slowly putting the matter of Darla's death on hold for the moment. 

"The site has been chosen Master" Luke replied warily. He was surprised to hear of Darla's death but not particularly affected by it. He knew how the Master had felt about her however and didn't wish to do or say anything that would incur his wrath.

"Good. Now leave my presence and bring me some food." "And Luke" he continued "Bring me something unsullied and pure. Make sure you choose it yourself. You know what I prefer"

Luke smiled and walked out. This will allow me check the site tonight he thought to himself.

****

The library

Buffy pushed open the doors of the library looking for Giles. She was hoping that like Dawn, he and the others remembered. She didn't know how she would be able to explain to his younger self what had happened if he didn't. Seeing Xander and him sitting at the table, each looking at a book, she was certain they did. What else could explain a 16 yr old Xander voluntarily reading a book she thought to herself with a certain sense of amusement. As she drew closer to him Xander looked up.

"Buffy" he cried as he jumped up and hugged her. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"Um…do I know you?" she asked, deciding to tease him a little. It worked as he jumped back like she was a live wire.

"Uhh…" he wittily replied as he thought franticly to himself Oh shit. How the hell am I going to explain that. The look on his face while he was trying to get his thoughts in order was to much for Buffy and her face broke into a big grin. 

"Relax Xander. I was just having a little fun" she said as she turned to Giles and asked him if he knew what was going on.

"Not really. I have some suspicions but we need to wait until Willow gets here." he replied as Xander sat back down in his chair in relief and then glared at Buffy.

As if on cue the library doors opened and Willow stepped inside. When she saw Buffy, Giles and Xander together she rushed forward and immediately began to apologize.

"I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to." "After Dawn I should have known better." "This is all my fault" she got out before she began to cry. She knew that they would think she had caused this by some spell. On the way to school she was turning the situation over in her head, trying to figure out why that wish, at that time had been granted. Heaven knows that wasn't the first idle wish she had made. The only thing that made sense to her was that she had attracted something while she was still working her magic. The more she thought about it the more she was certain that was what happened. The feelings of guilt she had been suppressing slowly began to increase the closer she got to the school. Now, facing her friends it was overpowering, paralyzing and accompanying it was fear. How would they react? Would they still want to have anything to do with her? She got her answer when both Buffy and Xander walked over to her and simply hugged her. She closed her eyes and just hugged them back. When she finally opened them back up she looked over to Giles. He had a guarded expression on his face. She could tell that he wasn't going to be as quick to accept her back. Sensing that she was calm enough Buffy and Xander released her from their arms.

"How exactly is this your fault?" Buffy asked. She was hoping that Willow had not started using magic again. What else but magic could have caused this though? she thought to herself.

"I, uh, made a wish" Willow said. She then told them everything that had happened and her suspicions about why it was her fault. 

Buffy didn't say anything but she looked at Xander out of the corner of her eye and then at Giles directly. He had followed her look and knew immediately what she was thinking. He was about make a comment when the first period bell rang. 

"OK. The three of you go to class. As long as we're here we're going to have to act as normally as possible." 

"Oh great" Buffy groaned "I get to relive Principal Flutie's welcome to Sunnydale High speech."

By the time she got thru listening to Principal Flutie and having to share a history book with Cordelia, Buffy was having a serious case of déjà vu. When class was over she wanted nothing more than to get back to the library and see if Giles had found anything. The rest of the class watched in amazement as the new girl completely blew off the most popular girl in school, the self-styled Queen C, Cordelia Chase, who was herself completely dumbfounded to see Buffy meet _Willow _and go off with her as if they had known each other for years. 

She narrowed her eyes as she was suddenly determined to find out who exactly Buffy Summers really was and why she was hanging with a loser like Willow Rosenberg. Nobody blows me off like that in front of everybody and gets away with it she thought. 

Buffy and Willow were walking back to the library while commenting how everything seemed new and old at the same time. For example Willow wasn't very happy with the fashion statement she was making at the moment and was letting Buffy know about it.

"We have got to go shopping for some new clothes for me" she said. "I must have really been out of my mind." "This is the exact same dress I was wearing the first time I saw you" 

Buffy just grinned and didn't say anything, letting her rant. She knew it was partly because Willow was still nervous about the situation, thinking it was her fault. What was really funny though was seeing young Willow being concerned about fashion. 

When they entered the library their light hearted banter ceased immediately. Sitting across the table from an apparently stunned Giles was

"Tara?" 

"Anya?"

Willow ran over and hugged Tara before she could say anything. When she began to protest laughingly because of lack of oxygen Willow let her go and stepped back, her earlier fears beginning to resurface. Trying to distract both Tara and herself she asked the first question that popped into her mind.

"How did you get here so fast?" "Why is Anya with you?" Tara began to reply when Willow finally noticed the necklace Anya was wearing. Suddenly everything fell into place. Anya's invitation, her wanting to talk about Xander and the fact that she had been a former vengeance demon.

"You're responsible for this aren't you?" Willow said loudly, her voice beginning to rise. She was furious. She had believed that she was somehow responsible. Anya said nothing avoiding looking in her eyes. Willow felt her power begin to stir within her, looking for an outlet, a release of some kind. Without knowing it her eyes had turned pitch black. She was still looking at an increasingly nervous Anya when Tara placed herself between them. Looking into her eyes she was able to come back to herself and realize that she had done what she had promised not to do. Suddenly her feelings of guilt returned along with shame. She had blown it this time for sure she thought. Just when I was getting her to trust me again

She sank into one of the chairs, putting her head in her hands in despair. She felt some one touch her on her leg. Leaning back she found herself looking at Tara.

"We have to talk later about your magic Willow" she whispered, then smiled. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for at least the next 3 years" then, as if to reassure herself as well as Willow, Tara leaned forward and kissed her softly. She stood up, smirking slightly at the goofy face Willow was now making. 

"If the two of you are quite finished, perhaps we could explain to Buffy and Willow what exactly is going on" Giles said rather testily, interrupting the silence. He was still adjusting to the idea that he would now be sharing his flat with 2 teenage daughters. One of whom was an accomplished witch and the other being a **former **former vengeance demon. The fact that Tara said that there wasn't anyway for Anya revert this time wasn't comforting in the least. They had all experienced to many things for him to believe in absolutes. Of course the revelation that they were stuck here didn't exactly thrill him either. He could only wonder how Buffy was going to react. He looked up at her and sighed.

"I think you're going to want to be sitting down"

"I prefer to stand" Xander said. He had seen Buffy and Willow enter the library a few seconds before he did. No one had noticed him until now. After hearing Willow accuse Anya however he had to know. He walked over to her.

"Did you do this Ahn?" he asked, silently begging her to say no, even if it was a lie. 

"Yes" she answered, in quiet defiance.

"I see" he said, stepping back from her. "So you're a vengeance demon again?" before she could answer he looked at Willow and Buffy. "You can fill me in later. I think I need to leave before I say…or try to do something we all regret" he then quickly left, before anyone could say anything.

"Giles" Buffy said wanting to get this over with. He sighed again, and proceeded to tell her and Willow everything, with Tara and Anya making occasional comments to clarify certain points.

"So you and Anya are Giles daughters now, legally?" Buffy took one look at Giles and began to giggle uncontrollably. She couldn't wait to get them alone and instruct them on the finer points of embarrassing the male of the species. Especially when it came to the purchase of certain feminine hygiene products. 

"Yes" Tara looked at him somewhat impishly and then told him in no uncertain terms were she and Anya going to share a 1 bedroom apartment with him.

All of them looked at her confused. Finally Anya broke the silence. "Then where the hell are we staying?" she demanded.

Tara smiled. It wasn't a smile any of them except Willow were used to seeing. It was her 'I know something you don't know' smile. "At our mansion" she said.

"MANSION?" Anya shouted "What mansion?" "You never mentioned a mansion" "How big is it?" "How many rooms does it have?" "Do we have servants?" she would have continued but stopped at the glares she was receiving from Buffy and Willow.

"Perhaps the most important question is how can I afford it? Giles stated. "I certainly don't remember being wealthy enough to afford even a house" 

"It was part of her wish" Anya said, rolling her eyes. She smiled at Tara again "That was some wish you made." "How rich did you make Giles for him to afford it?"

"Rich enough" Tara said with an enigmatic smile "We can get into that later though. First we need to find the estate the mansion is at" She looked somewhat embarrassed as she pulled a piece of paper with an address on it out of her purse and handed it to Willow. "When Anya granted the wish this appeared along with these" she held up a set of house keys.

Willow looked at the address in her hand. She continued to look down at her hands as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. It didn't work and she handed the address to a very concerned Buffy before she began to giggle like Buffy had earlier. 

"Will?" Buffy asked wondering what was going on. Willow just pointed to the address and kept laughing. Finally Buffy looked at it, hoping to find out what was making Willow act so strangely. She read and then reread it. She looked up at Giles with sympathy and gave the address back to Tara.

"Giles" she said, trying not to lose control "Your next door neighbor is Cordelia Chase"


End file.
